


Day 8: villain

by AnaVakarian (orphan_account)



Series: 31 days of Wayhaven [7]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: 31 Days of Wayhaven, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AnaVakarian
Relationships: Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Series: 31 days of Wayhaven [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940107
Kudos: 8





	Day 8: villain

The phone chimes again on my nightstand and I groan in the middle of my sleep. It’s not a phone call, so I try not to pay attention to it. However, it is the seventh time that night that  _ someone _ has texted me and it’s starting to get certainly annoying. 

But I won’t look at the phone. I’m perfectly aware that I have to unwind… And that I need to sleep after a couple of restless nights patrolling the city in search of the assassin who is terrifying Wayhaven. I don’t consider him that reckless to appear in front of me out of nowhere. Especially not now that Unit Bravo has joined the mission. But… who knows?

This time, the phone rings and I’m fully awoken in an instant, but not ready to answer another gloomy phone call from the station about a new murder.

With still sleepy eyes, I look at the screen before answering the call: a hidden number. Well, that’s odd… For sure not coming from the Tina, who has the night shift tonight. 

But it can be something important, so I pick it up anyway.

“Detective Langford.”

“Ey! Oh! Hi, Angel.”

My eyes open wide at the recognition of the pet name and the twangy voice on the other side of the line. 

“Bobby?”

“On the flesh… Or on the phone... Are you busy?”

My brows sink down on a scowl and, still disoriented, I look for the clock on the wall, trying to discern what time it is in the nearly-total darkness. “It’s 2 in the morning, Bobby… What the fuck?”

“Is it?” There’s a snicker on his side and his amusement only pisses me off further. “Time flies by!”

“You are drunk, aren’t you?” I ask although the answer is quite obvious.

“Just a bit. A little bit… Listen, I was just wondering… Can I come over and talk?”

“What?? Are you serious?”

_ Unbe-fucking-liable. _

“I’m around and I was thinking that perhaps…”

I don’t want to hear anymore. “Bobby, fuck off! Don’t call me again. Leave me alone!”

He sounds a bit offended when he speaks again. “Oh, c’mon, Angel. Don’t do this to me… I’m nearly at your door already!”

“Don’t you dare to ring the bell or you’ll spend the night in a cell,” I warn him.

Bobby sighs on the phone. 

“All right, all right… But I just want to remember that I’m not the  **_villain_ ** on this story, Angel. It was you who dumped me… How’s your new friend, by the way? The tall one..?”

"It's none of your business..." I warned in a low snarl, making him, somehow, snicker.

"Is he there with you now...? Have you taken him to bed already...?" he retorted, deep harshness nestled in each word.

Well, I’m definitely on the mood to have this conversation right now. Not in the middle of the night with my ex utterly drunk over the phone, asking me about Nate. 

I scoff in disbelief, my patience close to the limit at his words. “Fuck off, Bobby! Don’t you fucking dare to call me again,” I say before hanging up. 

I sigh, trying to calm my anger and convincing myself that I should not let him affect my life anymore. What we had - what he is still pushing us to have - was toxic, but it's over now. That thought calms the down a bit.

Hiding his number was a clever trick, considering how plastered he sounded. And, after checking, I discover that all the messages were his, too. 

Just to make sure that he is not going to bother me again, I block all the calls and texts coming from his number. 

“Fucking bastard…” I mutter before laying back in bed with a moan, very sure that I will hear from that despicable snake again rather soon. 


End file.
